void_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade
Shade is an ongoing comic set in the year 2099. It premiered on October 1st 2013 and is an ongoing series. Set in the year 2099 it is different from all other titles in that it is actually set in the far future and shows a world after World War Three. It updates every thursday. Plot Synopsis It was the day when the War officially ended when Jara Bint Rih became Shade. When Lucia called her to inform her that she found the last part of the suit, Jara immediately went to Lucias garage. There she found the last part, the helmet and was filled with joy. A gang however was following her, believing her to be an easy target. She was armed with a gun but the gang overpowered Jara anyway. They threw her into the back room and then tried to rape Lucia. Jara however put on the suit in hopes to fight back against her attackers. The suit worked and now Jara can walk and fight again. In order to test her suit, Jara went out and gave it a thorough roundof tests. Running across low rooftops, lifting up heavy objects, jumping around and giving it al she's got. When she took an elevator up Dyson tower however, she decided to ride said elevator on top of the cabin instead inside the cabin, which was something the local police did not like. When threatening her, Jara just made things worse with a few witty comebacks and then she escaped. The police started to hunter her and the race that followed took them over rooftops and through buildings and offices. Eventually the police caught her in an energy net and pulled her in. Jara, ever aware of her surroundings, used one of the officers own E.M.P. grenades on him, causing their aircrafts to short out and her suit to shut down. THe police aircrafts slowly sank to the ground while restarting while Jara took a more direct path, falling head first down without being able to move a lot. She was rammed by a car flying by and smashed into a building and the fire escape of said building before crashing to the ground. Barely able to move without her suit she already heard the police arrive, now with their systems rebooted. But Jara, ever the witty thinker, got rid of her suit and hid it in an old bag lying around the dumpster near the alley she crashed into. Now naked, she dressed herself in old blankets and dirt - literally - and posed like a homeless woman. When the police arrived they saw her feeble figure and of course her completely useless legs and left the scene. Jara then put on the lower part of her suit and waited until it had enough power again to walk. She took the rest of hersuit with her and headed bak to Lucia's garage. Since she didn't have any money, she offered the cab driver a date to pay him, which he agreed. Back at the garage she at first got a hug, then a slap in the face from Lucia, who was in shock since she was listening in to everything up to the point where the E.M.P. hit. She then gave Jara a present - a modified armpiece for her suit that has an energy coupling similar to the net the police has. Now, Jara is able to lift heavy things or hang on to something when she is in trouble again. Jara and Lucia are then asked by Detective Elias Mason to talk about their experience meeting shade in an ongoing police investigation. Mason, however, reveals that his interest in shade is far greater than just his job as he thinks a vigilante is needed in this city. He also reveals that he is interested in a romantic relationship with Lucia. When Shade is out on patrol, she suddenly is attacked by an unknown assailant in a white robe. Without really explaining himself he attacks her and a fight ensues. SHade, however, loses that fight and is taken to Meta Systems as a prisoner... Characters *Jara Bint Rih - Shade *Lucia Mason Artists Lineart *Tony Lee *Lu. *Angelique Höhne *Xero Coro Colors *Yuliya Konstantinova *Nicolas Vaesken Category:Comics Category:Shade